Mix up
by Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: Harry and Blaine suddenly switch places after Blaine is slushied and Harry almost drowned in the second task of the tri wizard tournement. Will Harry lead the New Directions to a victory at regionals? And will Blaine win the Tri-Wizard tournement for Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Had this awesome new idea that Blaine and Harry's minds switch and Blaine is in Harry's body and Harry is in Blaine's body. I got this idea while watching A Very Potter Musical. If you haven't watched it then you SERIOUSLY need to check it out! Its totally awesome! (if you know what i mean ;) )

anyway, I'll get my way is kind of On Hold for now as I have ran out of ideas for what to do with that fic and I really don't want to become repetitive as then my writing will get boring.

The story is rated a T for now, but things might change as the story progresses...

In the Glee Universe, Its set in season 3, the Michael episode. In the Harry Potter Universe, its set in the Goblet of Fire

I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be awesome and cool, but i'm not that lucky! Before you ask, I do not own Glee either!

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Oh man! That slushie hurt! My eye might never be the same again! Oh my head hurts!

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with a white fuzy scene. I had no idea where I was.

My eyes weren't focusing clearly, but i think I'm in some sort of hospital at the minute. Suddenly, some sort of nurse walks over to my bed and speaks.

"Oh! Mr Potter, you're awake! That's good! Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you if thats okay!"

Mr Potter? Professor Dumbledore? What the fuck was this lady going on about?

Suddenly a big grey fuzzy figure walked to the bedside and sat down.

"Harry, why don't you put you're glasses on?"

The man reached over to the bedside table and handed me what felt like a pair of glasses. I hesitated, before putting them on. My vision was restored. This was very confusing. I had just took a slushie to the eye - a slushie that had probably been tampered with - but my injury wasn't serious, but it blured my vision and I suddenly needed glasses? Something doesn't sound quite right here.

I looked at the figure and I saw it was an old man. He looked very wise, and he was dressed in silver and grey robes, with half-moon specticals resting on his nose. His face was kind and filled with concern. I wonder if he could answer any of my questions.

"I'm...I'm not called Harry...I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson?"

"Blaine Anderson? Hey, I'm certain I have heard of this name before? Are you - by any chance - in a glee club called the New Directions?"

Anderson, I don't think you are going crazy after all. He must have been in the audience once.

"Erm... Yes sir. How did you know that?"

"Well, I watch this muggle program called Glee, and you are featured in that show, are you not?"

"Why yes, I am."

Muggle.

Dumbledore.

Mr Potter.

Fuck.

"Is this Hogwarts?"

"Yes Blaine." Dumbledore had a thinking face on. He wasn't the only one.

I have a feeling that I'm in the Harry Potter universe.

I've only seen the films a few times. I like them and they are okay, but to be honest I have seen better. Kurt is crazy over Harry Potter. He reads them over and over and he watches them over and over and I'm certain that if he doesn't get into NYADA he will go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter instead. This would be like Kurts dream.

_Kurt._

I wish he was here. I felt a tear tickle my cheek.

"Blaine are you okay?"

"I miss Kurt."

"Were you involved in anything before you woke up here? Like, did you bang your head or anything?"

I looked blankley at him.

"I'm not concerned about spoilers right now, Blaine. I just need to know."

"Yes. Sebastian threw a slushie at my eye, but it had something in it. It was beyond any pain imaginable. I collapsed to the floor and banged my head. Then I woke up here."

"Ah!"

I looked up at Dumbledore with confusion. He must have read my face.

"Harry is currently competing in the Tri Wizard Tournement." I gasped. NO! NO! NO! I couldn't take over from him! " During the second task, he almost drowned and went into unconsiousness. I think that he wished that he could be anywhere else right then at that moment, so he subconsiously cast a body switcher spell at the same time when you banged your head. Now, Harry won't have the ability to do magic anymore while he is trapped in your body, so only you will be able to switch back."

Okay. Freaky. Harry Potter has decided to switch bodies with me. That's something you don't hear every day.

"But.." My eyes met with him right at that moment. " a Body switcher spell is one of the most complecated spells o learn ever. and you are a beginner with magic. Spells like that take years to master."

My jaw dropped. "Sir, couldn't you help me learn that? Please! I don't want to be stuck in Harry's body forever! I hated being fourteen and now I have to relive it again. Not to mention that I won't be able to be with Kurt!"

"I'll do my best. For now, you will have to be Harry until you learn the basic skills. I will send for you and we will do special classes on how to do advanced spells like the body switcher. It could take months though. And I'm not promising you anything. Not to mention that fact that you will have to complete the tournement for Mr Potter."

I let go of the breath i didn't realise I was holding. This will be hard work.

"Madame Pomfrey. Will you please get Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"Of course sir." The nurse ran out the room.

Dumbledore and I just sat in awkward silence for a fem minuets. Then, a tall ginger boy and a girl with bushy brown hair walked into the room. The girl ran at Me and hugged me.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, this may be confusing for you, but..."

Dumbledore explained the whole story to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley - who were apparently Harry's best friends.

"I need you two to help him with his magic and try to help him with other things too. Also, I want you to adress him as Harry. I know he is really Blaine, but I want to keep this with the fourof us. No one else can know this! Understand."

The four of us nodded.

"Right, you better be off to Gryffindor tower then."

* * *

So thats it! What do you think? Should I continue?

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_2 days later..._

**Blaines POV**

Sort of getting the hang of this magic thing now. I still sure that it would be better if I had payed any sort of attention to anything that Kurt said in those long Harry Potter trivias we had.

It had been wonderful here at hogwarts. It was the Easter holidays, so most of the students were at home with their families, but you were still allowed to stay if you wished. I always thought that Datlon was a fancy school, but that was before i woke up here. It was just pure luxury.

I practiced the spells in a spare classroom with Ron and Hermione. They were both really sweet.

Ron really reminded me of someone, but i couldn't think of who.

The third task was 2 weeks today, so I really needed to get sorted out and get onto some more of these advance spells. I was thinking about asking if I could withdraw from this tournement. From what I've heard about them, it was really dangerous. But ithought that that was really selfish of me, and if Harry was trapped in my body I'm sure he would never give up on regionals.

I had to prepare. Anything could happen in that task. Anything at all.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I slowly started to regain consiousness. My left eye stung like mad. I heard some sort of beeping noise. It was almost like the sound of a heart moniter in a muggle hospital.

Wait a second.

I opened my right eye. My other eye seemed to refuse to open. I could see perfectly. I was in a hospital. I didnt recognise anything. I saw a tube inb my arm that was unmistakebly an IV drip.

I didn't need all this treatment.

Sudenly an owl came flying into the hospital window and dropped a letter on my lap and left again. The handwiting was Dumbledores.

_Harry._

_Don't be alarmed. I have some disturbing news to tell you._

Oh god. what is it?

_It seems that you subconsiously cast a body switch spell after you drowned, and you have swaped bodies with a muggle boy, Blaine Anderson. I have talked to Mr Anderson about this, and he told me where abouts you would be, so I hope that this letter will reach you intime. I sent a letter to Mr Andersons boyfriend to, Kurt Hummel. He will be the only one in the muggle world that will know of this situation. Hopefully, he will follow my instructions and help you untill I can teach Blaine how to master a body switcher spell. Until he learns this I'm afraid you will be stuck like this for a while. Also, while you are in Blaines body, you will not be able to use magic._

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from shouting out then. Not magic? I'm fucked!

_Good luck Harry. Feel free to send me any letters, but please enclose some sort of address with them. I will hope to see you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Great.

Just then a nurse walked in.

"Oh good you're awake! How are you Mr Anderson?"

"I'm fine thanks. I just can't see out of my leftt eye."

"You have just had a surgery on that eye dear. You also have a visitor!"

A young man in black skinny jeans and a grey jumper walked in, and the nurse left.

"Are you Kurt?"

"Yes" he said. His voice shook with worry. "So is it true? I mean like, you swapping bodies with Blaine?"

"Yeah, unfortunatley. Things are going to be fustraiting with out magic."

"Don't worry. I'm here to help."

* * *

I woke up in Blaines bed at his house. Kurt drove us here. He said it would be the best place to talk as Blaines parents were hardly ever home. Kurt walkedin with a tray with two drinks and two bowls of cereal.

"I made breakfast."

"Thanks." He sat on the side of the bed and we both ate in silence. After a while I noticed a bundle of blankets on the floor.

"Erm, Kurt. What are with the blankets?"

"Oh..." Kurt blushed slightly and turned his head away from me. " Normally when I stay round here I sleep in the bed... with Blaine."

His face was almost scarlet.

" I figured that, since you are straight, you might be uncomfortable sharing, so I slept on the floor."

My heart stopped.

"Kurt, I have no problem with you beong gay. In fact I support you. You can sleep here if you want. I don't mind at all."

He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

I took a drink. It was the most amazing thing every! Kurt told me that it was coffee.

"I know a place where we can get awesome coffee if you want to go. Blaine and I go there all the time."

* * *

We pulled up at this place called "The Lime Bean."

It seemed like a nice place.

The lady behind the counter must have known Kurt and Blaine quite well, as when we went to order she said, "Hi boys! Is it just the usual for you?"

We sat down and talked for half an hour.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice came and joined the converastion.

"Hey there, Blaine! Listen, I'm sorry about your eye."

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

So this was the bastard that destroyed my...Blaine's eye. He didn't seem so bad.

" Kurt, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Kurt glared at me. "Blaine."

"Ooo! Someone is getting angry!"

"Why don't we just all start a fresh? Like, turn over a new leaf. Sebastian, when you aren't being stupid, you are a really cool guy, and I think it would be cool if we were just all friends and we stopped all of this fighting." I went to take a sip of the coffee, but there was none left. "Can you guys excuse me, I'm going to get some more coffee."

I stood up and went to leave the table. As I walked past Sebastian, he stroked my leg.

"Your ass looks sexy in those pants, do you know that?"

I tried to ignore the comment and i walked away, but I could feel the blush creeping up my face.

"Excuse me, can I get another coffee?"

While I was waiting, I turned around to see what Kurt and Sebastian were doing. They seemed to be talking.

I payed for the coffee and I walked past and sat down. Kurt put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I kind of felt awkward, but I didn't show any change of emotions.

Sebastian decided to start up the conversation again.

"So are you guys going out drinking again? I mean, I heard about last time when Blaine got drunk - I'm sorry about that by the way- and then he was extremely horny in the car and tried to get you two to make out and it kind of jepodized your relastioship but you are still together, but come on it would be fun, right?"

"Sorry Sebastian, but we have other things planned." I said.

"You know it baby." Kurt giggled. I joined in.

"Okay, well, by Blaine. I'll see you guys round."

Sebastian Left the shop and Kurt sighed with relief, and brought his arm back.

"Harry I am so sorry for putting you through that! I had to put some sort of act on because that guy is crazy for Blaine and he is trying to split us up. Thanks for playing along!"

"No problem. So, what are we going to do about school then?"

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"Whenever you're ready Blaine."

I opened my eyes and I pointed my wand at the dummy. I thought of the person I hated most.

_Sebastian._

"STUPEFY!"

The dummy disintergrated into dust. Dumbledore applauded me.

"Blaine, I'm sure that you will have no problem completing that third task tomorrow. You're doing very well! I was thinking maybe in three weeks, when the hype of the tournement has calmed down and the other schools have gone back, we could start the special classes for you?"

"That would be brilliant professor. Thank you"

I turned to leave, but then I suddenly had a thought. "Sir, do you - by any chance - have a guitar?"

"Yes Blaine, why?"

"Can I play a song? At Mckinley, I used to sing alot."

"Oh okay, lets hear it then."

I tuned the guitar, then I started to play the familiar song.

_"I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Everytime I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me..._  
_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_  
_To make it through..."_

Kurt. I miss him so much! Why can't he be here now why!

* * *

Next Chapter done!

Please R&R

by the way, did you all recognise the song Blaine sang? Its called Not Alone by Darren Criss. It is one of my favourite songs ever! you need to check it out !


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaines POV**

Well, todays the day. The day of the final task. I have met some very interesting characters so far during my few days at Hogwarts.

First, there is Dumbledore. He is the head master of the school. I think that he may be kind of like Harry's mentor because - from what I've heard anyway - he has taught harry stuff that he has never even told the teachers before, and he teaches him very advanced magic. He is the best wizard in the wizarding world apparently, so I'm glat that he's there to help me if I ever do anything wrong.

Then theres Ron and Hermione - Harry's best friends. They are both very kind and they have guided me with learning magic. They have given me plenty of support during these past few weeks here at hogwarts.

Then theres the girl Harry likes. Ginny Weasley. I think she likes him to, because anytime I walk past her in the corridors, she acts all flirty and sadistic. Now, I have nothing agains girls, I think they are very kind and beautiful, and -sometimes- honest, but thinking about them in a sexually way, and picturing having sex with a girl. oh god! the image gives me nightmeres. Thats probably my one big problem with Harry. I kind of have to pretend to like girls. The other day, this other boy I met - Semus - commented on how big Lavender Brown's boobs looked. Now, normally if someone made a comment like that I would look away. My head jerked in the other direction and Semus looked confused. I covered it up by saying I thought she was at another table for a minuet, then Semus made me look. I felt really sick and I almost ran out to the rest rooms.

I'm definatly gay. 100% gay.

I've met lots of people.

Today was going to be hard. Completing this task. I wanted to win this, for Harry, so he could have this glory when he came back. He seemed like a nice guy and I didnt want to ruin his life by not winning. I was excused from class alday to prepare for the task, but instead I visited Dumbledore. I wanted to ask him if I could write to Kurt. I missed him.

I missed the hugs.

I missed the silly comments.

I missed the giggles.

I missed that beautiful smiling face.

I missed 's not the same without him.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

My - Blaines - eye was healed now and I could see clearly againg. Kurt said that tomorrow we would be going to school. We had no more encounters with that Sebastian guy. Good. I don't fancy getting harrased anymore.

Oh Ginny.

I miss her so much.

I was daydreaming about Ginny, but suddenly a brown owl flew in and dropped a letter on the bed.

It was adressed to Kurt.

He picked it up straight away. The bird perched itself ontop of some sort of armchair.

I wonder what it is. A message from Dumbledore?

Tears started streaming down Kurts face.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Who's the letter from?"

"Blaine."

"Oh my gosh is he okay?"

Kurt handed me the letter to read for myself. The words must have been to painful for him to say out loud. I studied the hand writing for a moment before reading and I noticed that it was blotchy and smudged in places. Blaine must have been crying while he was writing this. Bless him

_Dear Kurt - the love of my life,_

_You have no idea how much I am missing you honey! I'm completley lost without you! This place is terrific and there are so many amazing people around here, but none of them compare to you._

_I miss you baby. I can't write out all my feelings on paper as they would be worthless and they wouldn;t have the same feeling or emotion as they would if they were said in person. _

_I have had a lot of spare time today, so I have wrote this song for you. You know that I would have sang it to you, but unfortunately we are parted, so I sent you some sheet music to read through. I promise that I will be with you soon. I am trying my hardest to get back to you._

_Magic is a bitch! I wish that there was another way that I could get back to you. _

_Kurt, I just want to let you know that you are an amazing person, nomatter what anyone else says. You're perfect to me baby._

_And, just remember. Courage._

_I hope to see you soon. Oh, and say hi to Harry for me! _

_Blaine xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I read through the lyrics of the song and I could understand why Kurt was now in a flood of tears. It was amazing. It was special. It was for Kurt.

It made my heart warm thinking about how much Blaine cares about Kurt. I told Kurt that he should write a reply. While he was at it, I wrote two letters of my own. One to Blaine, the other to Dumbledore.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I went back to Gryffindor tower after my little talk with Dumbledore. I really hoped that Kurt liked the song. As it drew closer to 5 O'clock, I gathered up my stuff for the task and set off to go to the quidditch pitch.

The weather was mild but cloudy. I really hope it doesn't rain. As soon as I got there I saw the other champions.

Once everyone was seated and everything was sorted we were sent into a giant magical maze. Our objective was simple. Find the tri-wizard cup.

ew its muddy! Im certainly glad Iwaswearing red and black. The stains would come out really easily. I feel sorry for Fleur. She was wearing what looked like a light blue tracksuit. The stains will be a nightmere to get out of that, I'm telling you.

Come one Blaine. Focus. Can't get attacked. I heard a scream. A boys scream. I hope who ever that was was okay. There wasn't really anything I could do to help the anyway. I was stuck here.

My path was pretty much clear. Nothing got in my way. I saw a blue light. Must be a competitor. No.

It was the cup.

I don't mean to brag or anything but I am absolutley exellent at sprinting. I ran to the cup.

The emotions surrounding it were amazing.

Power.

Happiness.

Glory.

This was it Harry.

We've won.

I grabed the cup.

* * *

A graveyard?

Why am I here?

What's going on?

This couldn't be right.

Suddenlty a jolt of pain exploded in my head. It was Harry's scar. The pain was unbarable. I collapsed to the floor and hoped that the pain would ease.

I was told that when Harry felt pain in his scar, it ment that this eavil guy - Voldemort - was near. This wasn't good. I had a feeling that this isn't part of the tournement.

Suddenly I felt someone pick me up by the collar of my shirt and drag me to a tombstone. He stood me against it and conjured up ropes to tie me to it. I struggled and thrashed but I was unsuccessful at doing anything to get this guy off me. Once he and finished tying me to the headstone, he stuffed some sort of black fabric in my mouth and walked away.

The fabric tasted funny.

It tasted sweet.

It...something...was'nt...right...

sleeping potion...


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's POV**

I felt weak. I allowed some guy who I didn't even know bind me to this headstone and drug me. I was aware that I was awake when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I opened my eyes and I saw the man infront of me. He had cut off his hand and he had slashed my arm open and taked a vial full of blood.

I saw the mans face for the first time. He sort of resembled a rat. He muttered these words as he collected my blood.

"b...blood...of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will resurect...your foe"

huh? what was going on? was he doing some kind of spell? I saw a cauldron and the penny dropped.

He was making a potion. It was probably quite a dark potion considering that it used a vial of my blood, the mans hand and who knows what else. It probably has the dead remains of someones father in there.

There was suddenly a blinding white light and I couldn't see anything at all for ages. I screamed in pain as my head was bursting with pain that wasn't reducing any time soon. The white light when away and a haunting figure stood infront of me.

There was only one person that it could be. Dumbledore described him many times to me, and I hoped I would never ever encounter him.

Lord Voldemort.

I screamed some more and I struggled against the tight ropes. Voldemort heard me and he turned towards me and walked.

Shit.

"Well well well! what do we have here then? Harry Potter."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. I have never been this frightened before in my life. I want Kurt. I want my mom! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!

"There, there, Harry, its going to be fine" Voldemort said mockinly. He was toying with me. His voice sent shivers down my spine. His face came closer to mine and I shut my eyes, too afraid to look at him to see what he was doing. I suddenly felt a smooth, wet tongue lick the tear drops of my face.

"What's making you so nervous Harry? I know you hate being vunerable like this but jeez."

He gave me a look that told me that he was waiting for a reply, but how the fuck could I reply if I was gagged?

He tutted. "Now your refusing to answer me. Well if I suppose if I'm not getting a response..."

He left his sentence hanging and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand that resembled a bone.

"_Legilimens"_

_I could feel him invade my mind my thoughts. I saw The time during West Side Story. I saw Kurt smiling at me when he was hidden off stage whil I was perfoming a solo. I saw him cry his eyes out when I played dead._

_Then we skipped to another memory. It was when we argured about my relationship with Sebastian. When Sebastian was sexting me and Kurt thought I was cheating on him. I saw the disappointment in his eyes._

_Another memory. It was just after my first time with Kurt, when he just layed under the bed and snuggled and kissed and we told eachother how much we loved eachother._

_then..._

_"Excuse me? What's going on? I'm new here."_

_"The Warblers are giving a performance. They do stuff like that every so oftern."_

_"So the Glee club here is kind of cool?"_

_"The Warblers are like rockstars."_

_I saw the hope in his eyes. So pure and alive._

_"I'm Blaine by the way."_

_"Kurt."_

_"Come on! I know a short cut."_

_I saw the way we held hands and ran throung that corridor. that was it. I didn't want him to see anything else._

He left my mind and we returned to reality. I sobbed. Voldemort looked extremely confused.

"You aren't Harry Potter?"

He pulled the fabric out my mouth. I tried to turn my head away, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to stare into those evil, empty red eyes, that looked like bottemless lava pits.

"Who are you?"

I pulled up some courage and spat in his face. He wiped of the spit with disgust and he slapped me. I yelped before he grabbed my chin again and growled:

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

i remained silent. "Imperio!"

My mind was wiped clean. I dind't know what was going on. ah! Peace!

I heard a voice.

_Who are you? tell me your name._

I tried not to let the words pass my lips, but they slipped out...

"Blaine Anderson! My name is Blaine Anderson."

Something in Voldemorts mind clicked and he knew what had happened.

"You've switched bodies with Potter."

He grabbed a knife and sliced through the ropes and I fell onto the ground. I ran in the direction of the cup, but a chain locked around my neck like a doggy lead, and rope snaked arround my wrists keeping them sercurly behind my back.

"Not so fast boy. You could still be use to me."

* * *

A bit of a shorter chapter today. Sorry I've been revising for an exam.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

I have been going to school with Kurt for about a week now. I have to admit that it isn't anything like Hogwarts, and I would prefer to be there than here. But it isn't as bad as I though.

The only muggle school I've ever been to is the one I went to with Dudley, before Hogwarts. Everyone hated me and everyday Dudley and his gang played their favourite game - Chase Harry. Of corse they never caught me. when there were inches away a magical instinct - that I didnt know about till later in my life - kicked in and I ended up getting away pretty easily. One time I even ended up on the rooftop of the school. I ended up getting into a lot of trouble for that.

It was clear that Blaine was an outcast at this school. Everyone gave me and Kurt weird looks. I figured that it was probably because we were one of the only out gay couples in school. Stupid homopobics. People just don't accept eachother for who they are these days.

I figured that that was why the glee club were all such great friends with were all different but in their own special way, and thats what made them such great friends.

I walked into the class room, and this girl with sleek straight brown hair almost killed me with a hug.

"Oh Blaine! I'm so gllad you are back!"

"Rachel, leave him alone hes just had a surgery."

So this was tha famous Rachel Berry. She was quite pretty. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white and her eyes were soft and caring.

Suddenly a man - I was assuming he was the teacher, Will Shuester- walked into the room.

"Welcome back Blaine! So glad to see you!"

"It's great to be back here Mr Shue." I said. Everyone was smiling at me. I felt extremely happy. This environment was totally different to the one outside in the corridors of the high school.

"Mr Shue, couldn't Blaine sing a return to Glee club song?"

I kindof froze in horror. Then I said "Acctually Rachel, ever since I've tried to sing again, its kindof made me dizzy. I mean, I would gladly sing, but I don't want to pass out or anything."

I've never sang in a crowd before. I was never that good in my own body, but I was in Blaine's body, talking with Blaine's voice, so I'm sure it would be alot different.

"Yes, I think we should just let Blaine get used to being back in school at the minuet, Rachel. Does anyone want to perform anything?"

Rachels hand shot up. She stood in the centre of the room.

"This is a song that Blaine taught me when we were warming up for West side story. Its one of the songs he wrote."

_"Home,_  
_I've heard the word before,_  
_but it never meant much more_  
_than just a thing I've never had._

_A "place,"_  
_They say, "Hey, know your place!"_  
_But I've never had a place to even know,_  
_or a face that I could go to_  
_if I needed someone there..._

_I'm laughing_  
_it's hard to hide a smile_  
_My god, it's been a while_  
_since I have had a reason to._

_To think_  
_it's been here all along_  
_somewhere to belong,_  
_and a reason,_  
_a something-to-believe-in_

_I've finally found it,_  
_a place where I'm wanted..._  
_This must be how it feels to have a home_

_I used to dream about it_  
_but never schemed or counted_  
_on fantasies or wishes-_  
_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_And so many nights I'd pray_  
_for a better life, a better day_  
_but I never thought that it'd come true_  
_It's finally here and I don't know what to do_  
_and I'm trying not to cry_

_This must be how it feels_  
_to have a home_

_I've finally made it_  
_I've hoped and I've waited_  
_and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so_  
_alone_

_My heart starts to heal_  
_to know this is real._  
_This is how it must feel_  
_to have a home!"_

Her voice was one of the most amazing strong voices that I have ever heard. It was so amazing.

The songs kind of made me think of my first year at Hogwarts, when I found out that I wasn't just Harry Potter, I was HARRY _FREAKIN'_ POTTER! It made me think of the first time I met my best friends, Ron and hermione. I miss them so much.

"Rachel that was beautiful."

* * *

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I felt weird today in the choir room. My head was hurting. It felt like my scar was hurting, but its not there."

"I wonder what it was?"

We drove up outside Blaines house and we walked in. In Blaines room, there was an owl with a letter. The letter wasn't from Blaine.

The handwriting.

I've seen it so many times before.

It was Dumbledores.

"I think we should open it. He might have found a way for me to get back to my body."

_Dear Harry and Kurt,_

_Please try not to panic over the message that is with this letter. Blaine has been captured in the last task of the tri-wizard tournement, by Lord Voldemort. The cup was a port key. we have found out that it was all a trap to try and kill Harry, and someone inside the school aided Voldemort to make the tournement as easy as possible for him, so he would win. Voldemorts intentions were to kill you Harry, but when he found out that it was just Blaine, he decided to hold him hostage somewhere. We have sent out search parties to look for him. If you need any help or support, do not hesitate to contact me. I will try to get to you as soon as possible. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Kurt collapsed on the floor and broke down crying. I felt a lump in my throat.

Blaine was being held hostage by Voldemort, because of me. Who knows what he will do to Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I had been locked into a room and left alone ever since I was brought to this place. I was starving. I tried to keep my mind off food, but the growning coming from my stomach just made my mind focus on food.

I suddenly heard the unlocking of a door, and then Lord Voldemort was standing infront of me.

"You hungry boy?"

"I looked away from him, trying to pretend to be asleep. He kicked my still form and my eyes flew open. "I said are you hungry?"

My stomach rumbled right on cue, and Voldemort laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Get up." he tugged the chain that was connected to my neck and I picked myself up. We walked down endless corridors untill we entered a dining room. There - set on the table - was a magnificent feast with foods of every kind at the table. Voldemort lead me to a chair next to the one at the top of the table, and pushed me down to sit in it. He waved his wand and my hands were untied, but the chain snaked round to my waist.

"Help yourself. Your going to need your strength."

"why?"

"I'm the one that will ask the questions."

We sat in silence for a few moments, eating the food.

"Tell me more about yourself, Blaine. I really don't know anything at all."

I stayed silent for a few minuets and looked at my plate. Voldemort sighed, and then I looked up and said "I would rather keep that information to myself thank you."

Voldemort growled. I don't like that way he's looking at me. I felt my body start trembling.

He pointed his wand at me again," I said, Tell me more about yourself Blaine."

I gulped. This guy meant buisness.

"I live in Ohio. Thats a state in America. I go to Highschool. I'm in the glee club."

"The glee club. So you like music then, Blaine."

"I like singing, but I really love Playing guitar and piano."

"I love it when music is played. Will you kindly play?" His voice was dangerous and low. I knew that this wasn't an option.

"Do you have an instrument any were?" He made he chain disappear. then he grabbed me and we were sort of teleported into some sort of music room. It was dark and sad, not like the Mckinley choir room. I sat down at the piano and started playing a song from a parody Harry Potter musical. It will show that I am not giving up that easily and I stilll have my Defiance.

_He thinks that we're finished_  
_He thinks that we're done_  
_He thinks that its over_  
_His battle is won HA!_

_He thinks that we're finished_  
_but we aren't through_  
_stop and think my friends_  
_what would Harry do for you_

_Harry never gave up the fight_  
_Harry stood up for what is right_  
_Well now it's our turn_

_our turn_  
_make a joyful sound_  
_Voldemort is going down_

_We must unite_  
_so we can fight_  
_turn the battle around_  
_time's running out_  
_it's time to shout_  
_Voldemort is going down_

_Can't you feel a fire burning_  
_now it's time to be a man_  
_a great big muscley super big super hot man_

_We wont be pushed around anymore_  
_we'll be a force you cannot ignore_  
_we'll be an army for Dumbledore_  
_For Dumbledore_

Thats all I could sing before-

_"CRUCIO!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi,

so, I've had a bit of a break because I have had to do guitar classes and I've had exams, so that why this chapter is a bit delayed XD.

Anyway, for those of you who are dying for the next chapter, here it is.

Also, I have started working on the story line for the Back to Dalton sequel! Yay! I will post that this week or next week, depending on how much revising I do for this exam. It's pretty important, so its probably more likely to be uploaded next week. If you would like me to PM you when it is up, just send me a message, or mention it in the reviews box XD

I'm still stuck for ideas for My Own Way, so I won't be updating that for a while. I am sorry about this, but this chapter is shorter than the others. I kind of have an idea of where this is going, but I'm still wondering if the ending I had in mind might just ruin the story.

Anyway, on with the story(I say anyway for to much XD)

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

My mind felt like it was going insane. I felt suddenly like I was disconecting from my body. Voldemort gave a sly laugh and picked me up by the collar of my shit.

"Seriously boy? after I have cared for you and gave you food from the goodness of my own heart, you go and sing that? rude. just plain rude."

"You wouldn't have had to feed me if you just let me win the tournement normally."

Voldemort glared at me and gave me a wicked smile.

"Touche. You've got a mouth on you, haven't you blaine. well I'll just show you what happens to boys that are ungrateful."

we dissaperated into another room, and he threw me on the floor. Chains snaked around my wrists and my ankles, chaining me to the wall and restraining my feet to the floor. I was worried with what he was going to do next, but a horrible sickness feeling overwhelmed me. I groaned. I felt like shit. What was goig on. My mind was spinning. The room was spinning. Everything was spinning.

"See you later, Blaine."

He slammed the door and walked away, his footsteps slowly leading away from the room. I felt sick. I could feel the vomit crawling up my throat, and soon enough i emptied the contents of my stomach on the floor. It left a sour taste in my mouth, that made me feel sick again.

Soon, it all became too much for me and i passed out, not knowing what to expect next.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I woke up in Blaines bed, and kurt was lying there next to me.

"Morning Kurt."

"Hey Harry. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeh, how about you? -"

before Kurt could reply, dumbledore apperated into thee room.

"Hello, Harry." He turned his soft eyes onto Kurt as he registered who he was. "You must be Kurt Hummel. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Head master of Hogwarts."

Kurt looked like some one had told him that he could pick out a designer outfit and have it for free. "Oh my god! You're Dumbledore! You are awesome!"

"Thats very kind of you."

I was slightly confused. "I dont mean to be rude, sir, but why exactly are you here."

"well, its about Blaine Anderson. You see, he has been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, and he has just started to learn the basics of magic, so he really won't stand a chance. But, I have found out, that when Voldemort has cast the cruciatis curse on him, he can perform the spell that will switch your bodies back. So, I have gotten the order of the pheonix to go and rescue him, then we are going to take him to a safe place, explain to him what is going on, and then try it out. Hopefully it will work."

"You mean I don't have to wait for months till I can be me again." Dumbledore nodded. "Wow!"

"Thats brilliant news!"

Dumbledore sat on a chair in the room and explained how else this would work, then he said goodbye and left. I told kurt how gratefull I was for him to Guide me through this, and I also said that incase I had to go and I didn't get chance to say this to him, I thanked him for everything, and I said that he was the best friend that I could have asked for and Blaine is so luck to have someone like him to look out for him and take care of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blaine's POV**

****Everything was fuzzy.

I could hardly keep my eyes open.

My ears were ringing.

Is this it?

Is this what dying feels like?

But what about everything?

What about my body?

What about Kurt?

What about Glee club?

What will happen?

"I found him! He's here! MADEYE!"

It was an unfamilliar voice and I only registered parts of what it was saying to the other person.

"They...taken care of...take...home..."

I was in a daze and I could feel unconsiousness slowly creeping back, but I fought against it. I had to stay awake.

I panicked a bit when someone picked me up.

"Its alright son! We're going to take you to Dumbledore now." it sounded like the man clicked his fingers and then i felt dizzy. I saw colours fly around all over the place in my head, evern when I closed my eyes, i saw them. I couldn't bare conciousness anymore and I blacked out.

I knew one thing though.

_I was Safe!_

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! I'm hopeing that this will be finished soon!

Please R&R


End file.
